


Everything That's Mine

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Daehyun’s fight escalates uncontrollably, and Daehyun says something that’s a step too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That's Mine

“Come on, relax guys!”

“Yeah! This is getting way out of hand, stop already!”

Himchan and Yongguk’s pleas fell to deaf ears as they watched Youngjae and Daehyun practically snarl insults at each other, the tension in the room stifling. They were all sure that if Jongup and Junhong hadn’t stepped in just a few seconds prior to hold the two away from each other, Youngjae and Daehyun would have already been rolling on the living-room floor exchanging blows.

“I bet you don’t even give a shit about me, you asshole!”

“Oh, like you’re not the one who’s constantly running around talking about how literally _anyone else_ is better company than me, bastard.”

Youngjae nearly growled at that remark. He attempted to shrug off Jongup’s hold on his arm, Jongup only letting go once he was sure Youngjae wouldn’t immediately go up to Daehyun and punch the other in the nose. Junhong followed suit, releasing Daehyun once the other had stopped shaking from anger.

No one in the room had any idea how to handle the situation. Of course they all bickered from time to time, living with the same six people for years made that inevitable, but nothing ever escalated to more than a petty spat. Youngjae and Daehyun in particular always bickered, but even when they were bickering, they were practically attached at the hip. No one had ever seen the two fight like _this_ , like they were just barely restraining themselves from flinging the other out the window. They’re not even sure how the fight started anymore, not sure who said something that crossed the line and made everything go downhill from there.

They all grimaced as the two continued to fire the nastiest insults at each other, knowing exactly what to say to hit where it hurt, and digging at each other with the intent to harm. Yongguk knew he should attempt to intervene again, before one of them said something that would break their friendship, but froze when he heard loud and clear what Daehyun had said beneath Youngjae’s shouting.

“I hate you!”

The room suddenly became eerily silent as both Youngjae and Daehyun himself registered what he had just said. Daehyun’s mouth fell open, all the frustration and anger that had filled his body leaving almost immediately as he tried to find the words to take it back. Despite the truly nasty, hurtful things they had hurled at each other in the past few minutes, Daehyun knew that those three little words were really crossing the line. Youngjae’s eyes widened for a second, unshed tears making them glisten, before he fixed Daehyun with a bone-chilling glare.

“You really hate me, huh? Fine, if you hate me so much, then just leave. Pack up everything that’s yours and _get out of this dorm_!” The others knew that if they didn’t intervene _now_ , this might be the end of Daehyun and Youngjae’s friendship, but no one could even move, everyone just looking at Daehyun to see how he was going to react.

Daehyun’s fists shook as he clenched them by his side, before he took a deep breath and stared calmly at Youngjae.

“You think I won’t? Fine. I’ll leave right now, after I take everything that’s mine.” That statement snapped Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup, and Junhong into motion, the four alternating between blocking the way to the dorm’s bedroom to prevent Daehyun from actually packing his things, to trying to talk Daehyun into calming down and telling him Youngjae didn’t mean that.

Youngjae, however, couldn’t even move from his spot, his entire body feeling cold as his heart dropped down into his gut. He wanted to yell at Daehyun he really didn’t mean it, that he was sorry, but even as his mouth opened and closed the words refused to come out.

All the commotion stopped once Daehyun started making his way across the room towards Youngjae, all eyes on Daehyun as he stopped right in front of the younger man. None of the others even dared to breathe, the tension in the room at its peak as everyone dreaded what the two might possibly do next, when Daehyun sighed and bent down in front of Youngjae.

Everyone, especially Youngjae, was at a loss for words when Daehyun suddenly wrapped his arms around his midsection, lifted him so that he was resting over his left shoulder, and stood up, casually carrying Youngjae over his shoulder as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Daehyun made his way to the dorm’s exit, Youngjae’s eyes widening almost comically as he and the other members tried to even start understanding what Daehyun was doing.

“U-uh, Daehyun, wha-“

“Well, you did tell me to take everything that’s mine and leave. I thought that you’d be glad that I’m following the directions for once.”

Youngjae turned an almost alarming shade of pink as he practically melted into Daehyun’s hold. When Daehyun made it to the door, he assured the others very quickly that they weren’t leaving for good, and that they’d return in a few hours.

(After Daehyun was done fully convincing Youngjae that he felt quite the opposite of hate for him, of course.) 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First daejae fic in over a year afldsnblkfs how to even write anymore  
> inspired by letitrado’s stony fanart, it’s so cute omg. I swear this is how daehyun probably would confess his to youngjae. I hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
